Unchanged
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Meskipun jantungku telah berhenti berdetak, entah kenapa kesadaranku masih ada. Di saat itulah aku melihatmu. Kau berdiri di depanku dengan cara berdirimu yang khas. Tidak pernah berubah. Walau sekarang juga kau sudah berada di dunia yang lain. Kau... sosok yang kubenci./"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Kira."/LxLight/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


Di saat terakhir, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya.

Sosok yang kubenci...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**_

_**Story (crack missing scene) © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Based from Death Note anime episode 37 last scene_

_L x Light/Kira_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UNCHANGED**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah hah!"

Deru napasku tak beraturan. Dengan langkah goyah karena harus menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Pandangan kedua mataku kosong—meskipun aku menatap lurus ke depan. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Semua siasat yang biasanya selalu kusiapkan di dalam kepalaku seolah terhapus begitu saja. Aku berubah menjadi manusia bodoh yang menyedihkan.

Aku kalah.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak pernah terpikirkan ada kemungkinan terburuk itu datang menghampiriku. Aku Kira! Aku adalah Tuhan yang akan memimpin dunia yang baru! Tidak mungkin aku kalah! Terlebih oleh penerus laki-laki yang telah kubunuh beberapa tahun lalu!

Mana mungkin!

"_Light Yagami... kau adalah Kira."_

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Tangan kiriku yang tidak terluka bergerak menyentuh kepalaku dan meremasnya. Ini bukan mimpi. Semuanya nyata. Rasa sakit di tubuhku ini... karena Matsuda bodoh itu yang menembakku dengan pistolnya. Tatapan para polisi di gedung tua sebelumnya, tatapan para SPK, dan tatapan Near. Aku dapat mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Sialan.

SIALAN!

"Ukh," aku merintih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Berjalan pelan tak tentu arah. Dari sini aku bisa mendengar suara polisi-polisi yang sebelumnya bekerja di bawah pimpinanku sekarang sedang mengejarku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Kakiku seakan enggan untuk berhenti. Dan entah kenapa aku masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung pabrik. Ah, apa ini hukumanku?

Ahaha.

Apa Tuhan pantas mendapat hukuman?

Entah bagaimana cara otakku bekerja sekarang. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu bodoh untuk peduli. Lagu-lagu kesedihan menggema di telingaku, seakan mengejek kekalahanku kali ini. Tubuhku baru berhenti saat menaiki tangga entah yang ke berapa, lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku sendiri di atas tangga-tangga itu. Masih dengan pandangan yang kosong, aku menatap keadaan di luar dari jendela yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

_**DEG**_

Ja—Jantungku!

Akh... sakit. Sakit! Aku tidak bisa berteriak, kerongkonganku terasa kering. Kedua tanganku pun enggan bergerak meski hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh dadaku yang terasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Sekilas aku mendengar hatiku bergumam...

Oh, aku akan mati.

Menyadari hal itu tidak membuatku panik, sebaliknya aku justru hanya diam pasrah menatap keadaan di sekitarku. Diam-diam aku kembali mengingat Ryuk, _shinigami _pertama yang datang menemuiku. Dulu dia memang pernah mengatakan akan menulis namaku pada _death note _miliknya. Itu sudah merupakan salah satu kewajiban _shinigami _terhadap manusia pemegang pertama _death note _yang dijatuhkan olehnya.

Dan rasa sakit ini... dikarenakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Serangan jantung setelah empat puluh detik. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Ryuk yang menulis namaku pada kertas _death note _untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menertawakanku entah dimana.

Benar kata orang-orang di sekitarku, saat manusia akan mati dan meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini, mereka akan mengingat kembali wajah-wajah manusia yang pernah bersamanya. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan meskipun dia adalah musuh terbesar yang paling mereka benci di dunia ini.

Iya, 'kan?

L—tidak, Ryuzaki.

_**Tap**_

Meskipun jantungku telah berhenti berdetak, entah kenapa kesadaranku masih ada. Di saat itulah aku melihatmu. Kau berdiri di depanku dengan cara berdirimu yang khas. Tidak pernah berubah. Walau sekarang juga kau sudah berada di dunia yang lain. Kau menatapku dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rambutmu. Kau hanya diam. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Yagami-_kun,_" kau terus berbicara tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Bergumam yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Diriku atau dirimu, "jadi begini akhir dari seorang Kira."

Aku hanya diam. Selain tidak mungkin lagi berbicara dalam keadaan dimana alat pusat kehidupanku berhenti, aku juga ingin mendengar apa ejekan yang akan kau lontarkan padaku, L. Kau terlihat seperti bayangan namun nyata secara bersamaan. Kau berjalan lagi mendekati tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tangga.

"Yagami-_kun—iie, _Kira..." kedua bola matamu yang bulat dan selalu menatapku penasaran juga tak pernah berubah. Kau menarik tangan kananmu yang sebelumnya kau masukkan ke dalam saku celanamu lalu menempelkan jempolmu ke depan bibirmu. Kebiasaan itu lagi, "...kau kalah. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Tuhan yang pada akhirnya tetap mati sebagai manusia pembunuh?" tanyamu dengan senyum mengejek yang terulas di wajahmu.

Sekali lagi walau aku berniat membalas, aku tidak bisa. Rasanya seperti menjadi patung tak berdaya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang di saat-saat terakhirku di dunia ini hanyalah menatapmu yang terus menatapku intens. Kau menurunkan jempolmu dari depan bibirmu, "Sesuai peraturan yang ada di buku pembunuh itu, manusia yang menggunakan _death note _tidak akan pergi ke neraka atau surga. Mereka akan hidup di dalam dunia yang hampa penuh dengan kekosongan selamanya."

Kedua bola mataku bergerak sedikit, "Itu artinya..." kau tersenyum, "...setelah ini kita akan berpisah lagi, Yagami-_kun,_" lanjutmu, kembali menyebut nama asliku.

Bibirku bergerak sesaat, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Walau aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuucapkan pada musuh besar yang sebelumnya telah kubunuh ini. Di saat yang bersamaan, kau menurunkan tubuhmu, berjongkok lalu mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajahku. Benar, dari jarak sedekat ini aku semakin menyadari tubuhmu yang tembus pandang hingga cahaya dari belakang menembus tubuhmu kemudian menyinariku.

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku dan juga orang yang sangat kusayangi dalam arti berbeda untuk yang pertama kalinya, Yagami-_kun,_" ekspresimu melembut, "hanya hal itu yang tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun kau adalah Kira."

Kau kembali bergerak maju. Jika seandainya tubuhmu masih padat seperti dulu, aku yakin aku bisa merasakan dinginnya bibirmu itu pada bibirku untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya. Kau memejamkan kedua matamu. Terlihat sangat damai, membuat aku iri padamu. Pandanganku mulai memburam lalu aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku dengan pelan. Menutup kedua bola mataku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku bisa merasakan rohku yang terpisah dari tubuhku perlahan tapi pasti.

Hal yang terakhir kulihat di dunia ini adalah senyum khas milikmu.

Lalu hal terakhir yang kudengar di dunia ini adalah...

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Kira."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat terakhir, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya.

Sosok yang kubenci.

Tapi di saat yang sama, dia adalah sosok yang ku—

**.**

**.**

**.**

—entahlah.

Tidak mungkin... perasaan ini tidak mungkin.

Jadi, lupakan saja.

Mustahil aku juga menyayanginya seperti yang dia rasakan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia hanya musuhku.

Tidak lebih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ca-Capek... #tepar #bangunlagi Udah baca manga _Death Note _dari sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi baru nonton_ anime-_nya dan sekarang baru selesai. Mwahaha telat banget yak? #dikubur

Satu hal yang pasti, aku lebih suka _anime _daripada _manga-_nya aaaaa! Bukan berarti _manga-_nya jelek, cuma ya ngg gimana ya jelasinnya, pokoknya kalau di _anime, _kisah L dan Light lebih dibikin dramatis gituu jadi bikin gregetan dan alhasil bikin jauh lebih mewek daripada pas baca _manga-_nya. _Good job, animator-san!_ ;A;

Curcol bentar... Padahal L bukan karakter ter-_favorite-_ku di DN, tapi tetep aja di _episode_ 25 pas dia mati tuh nangisnya dari awal nonton sampai akhir asdfghjkl _WHY LIGHT!? WHYYYYY_ orz dan gila mereka (L & Light) _so sweet _paraaaaaaaah. Ukh, apalagi pas L bilang dengan senyum nahan sakit, "Sedih sekali... kita akan segera berpisah." _NOOOOOO! WHYYYY! TTATT _#sumpahinifangirlingnyatelatbanget

Okesip, udah dulu deh. Hehe kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, ide dari fic ini lewat di kepalaku waktu nonton bagian Light mati di _episode_ terakhir. Dan aku kaget pas ngelihat sempet ada L di deket tempat matinya Light walau dia cuma diliatin berdiri doang jadi penampakan mendadak #nggakwoy Akhirnya jadi deh bikin fic ini karena gregetan ngelihat L gak ngapa-ngapain wkwkwk #ditendang semoga _feel-_nya kerasa yaa, jika ada kekurangan silahkan beri tahu saya lewat kotak _review_ :D

_Mind to review, please? _:3


End file.
